Returning
by Lucian Hamato
Summary: When they left their home, their world, their lives... They had no idea what they were getting into. They had no idea about the trials they would face, nor the hell they would have to dive into for the ones they cared about... And they had no idea that they weren't leaving home...they were Returning. (OC Insert - Slight AU - Co-written with JustineElla2)
1. Tale of Brother and Sister

**As mentioned earlier in my other story, here is Returning! The TMNT story I'm co-writing with JustineElla2! This story will be posted on both profiles and features my OC, Alexander, and her OC, Ruby/Victoria. Victoria also stars in her main story, Shadows (an excellent story! Go have a read ;) ) whereas Alex is almost like an Alternate version of Lucian (which will make sense the further we get into the story. But now I'll stop rambling and let you read! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Returning<span>**

**Chapter 1: **

**Tale of Brother and Sister**

New York City.

A place where horns honked, tires screeched and people milled about.

The Empire State building's blue light glowed brightly, shining out even among the thousands of neon signs that lit up the streets jam packed with cars and people. This city was a home to over 8 million people…

…How did they not see the bright light forming beneath the murky waters of the Hudson River?

…How did they not see the bubbles racing to the surface, not see the calm waters quickly starting to churn and toss?

…How did they not see that, when the glow suddenly vanished and the waters finally calmed, a young black haired women with wide panic filled bright violet eyes break the water's surface?

Gasping for air, the girl momentarily stopped moving, sinking briefly back beneath the calm waves into the welcoming inky depths before her body natural buoyancy caused her to float along the waters' surface. Staring up at the cloud scattered night sky for a split second, she suddenly started to kick furiously, blindly swimming forward, arm up above her head, fingers reaching out for the shoreline. Minutes steadily started to stretch out as she swam across the width of the river before they finally hit and grabbed onto a rusty ladder.

Not another breath was wasted as she scrambled up and cast a quick glance around, finding herself at an old abandoned dock. She didn't move for a bit, ears straining to catch any sounds of possible onlookers. Thankfully hearing none, she shrugged off her backpack and messenger bag prior to falling forwards onto the dock, panting and shivering as the icy water steadily dripped off her skin to the wooden planks.

Violet eyes snapped opened, slamming a pale fist slammed into the wood underneath in anger. Thoughts raced through her mind, raced back to a time barely ten minutes ago when she had left…when she had escaped…and when she had committed a grave mistake in her departure plans.

She had done something she never should have done…never thought she would end up doing…what she did to her Master seconds before she left was unforgiveable but, it was something she had had to do…a mistake she would one day repent for…whenever she could return.

Rolling onto her back, she glared up at the sky before she let out a slow sigh. _But…It was for the best. It was the only option I had…I couldn't stay…not after…it happened…_ Her eyes slipped shut, relaxing against the freezing dock, heart rate and breathing finally starting to return to normal.

At least she hadn't made any other mistakes with anyone else…

A small splash of water caused her breath to hitch, the regular pattern falling out of rhythm once more. There hadn't been any spectators, she was alone out here, right? Forcing herself to stay still she tried to reason with herself…it was probably just a fish, nothing to worry about. Then her whole form stiffened as the worn planks created, a foreign weight pressing down on the docks. The sound of footfalls reached her ears suddenly making relaxing and staying still a whole lot harder.

Her heartbeat was loud in her ears as those terrifying footsteps slowly but steadily stepping their way toward her until she heard the owner of the sound stop beside her, crouching down. She felt her heart stop and knew she was about ten seconds from entering a full blown panic attack and fleeing, with or without her stuff.

"Geez, you couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye?"

She felt her lungs suddenly fill with salt ranged air as she tried to sit upright with every intent to bolt but the pressure of a hand on her shoulder gently but firmly pressing down kept her still, erasing any chance she may have had to escape. Then the voice spoke again,

"Calm down, it's only me. Come on, Ru, breathe…that's it."

She felt the grip loosen slightly, remaining where it was and retaining a firm hold. His tone low, calm and…familiar? Finally opening her eyes, she met with a pair of dark amber coloured ones filled with concern and, beneath that, annoyance. She blinked once, almost able to see her own panic and fear filled violet eyes reflected in his. Then those amber eyes flashed in the darkness, concern replaced by severe annoyance as her breathing regulated.

"What the hell were you THINKING?"

Wincing internally at the anger laced tone, she didn't reply for a bit, mind attempting to process what she was seeing even as the amber eyed being continued to rant at her.

"Apparently you weren't thinking cause if you were this would not have happened. Seriously, what part of 'using portal magic is a bad idea' did you not understand? I knew you were slow but this is probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done!"

Panic was retreating, quickly been replaced by irritation. The hand fell from her shoulder as she sat upright, turning her head to glare at the other person yelling back

"I am not slow and I can make my own decisions! If I chose to use portal magic than I bloody well will and you can't stop me! Just who are you to tell me what to do? Go on, tell me!" It was right at that moment the clouds decided to shift, allowing small rays of moonlight to slip through, washing the area in a soft glow. The light bounced off the masked lean muscular form kneeling before her, narrowed amber locked with blazing violet that slowly widened, recognition hitting her.

"Alex?"

"The one and only. Come on, who else would it be, Ruby?"

Ruby opened her mouth to answer only to have him hold up one three fingered hand saying

"Don't say our Master cause you knocked him out before you left and there was no one else at the manor at the time of your departure." Her mouth snapped shut, glowering at him.

"Why'd you follow me?" His answer was a low chuckle and

"I'm your brother, it's my job to stick my nose into your business."

"Doesn't mean you have to."

"Ah, yes it does."

"No it does not."

"It does when it involves you portal jumping without telling anyone where you're going."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

Ruby silently fumed as Alex stood, looking around the area, a small frown making its way onto his face as he looked down at her asking

"So, where did you take us?"

"Should have thought of that before you followed me!" Alex just raised an eye ridge at her, amber eyes glowing in the darkness. Mentally cursing him, Ruby stood as well, flicking her night-coloured braids over her shoulder prior to answering him simply.

"Alex, welcome to New York City."

Alex looked around, eyes roaming over the tall buildings before he looked at her with a raised eye ridge.

"New York city?" Ruby practically glared at his tone snapping back,

"Yeah, problem?" Alex smiled and shook his head with a small grin.

"No, just didn't expect you to be the city type." She glared at her older brother, mouth opened to retort, when something caught her attention. Her face held nothing but irritation as she meet her brothers eyes once more prior to growling out,

"NO! Nuh uh, no way!" The smirk he sent her way caused her eye to twitch in irritation.

"Why not? It's my job to make sure you stay alive and breathing for another day so…." He shifted the duffel bag, clearly prepped for survival in whatever area his sister had decided to run off to, further up onto his shoulder, grinning widely at her as he added,

"That gives me the right to stay with you if I so wish."

"No, it doesn't actually."

"Ah yes it does."

Ruby gave him an icy glare, crossing her arms across his chest.

"No it doesn't. I can quite capable of handling myself without you so you can just go home, Alex." If it was possible, her irritation levels continued to rise when he shook his head, that stupid grin still in place.

"Hmm nope, I reckon I'll stay." When her mouth opened in protest he added

"And there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind." Sighing loudly, she had to admit to loved the idea of not having to be separated from Alex but, now there was a tonne of problems loaming over their heads... She looked up at his smiling face again before she half growled, half sighed in her frustration that was known as Alexander. His grin broadened, fully aware she had just given in to an argument she couldn't win. Casting his gaze back over the water at the city he asked curiously

"So, do we have a plan?"

Ruby felt her irritation fading quickly as she nodded, coming to stand beside him.

"Master had dome…supplies…from this land. Books, maps, money…" She gestured toward her bag and Alex raised an eye ridge at her again saying

"So you took it all?" At her sheepish look he laughed.

"That's almost worst than the time I stole his money!" Ruby grinned at the memory, remembering the tongue lashing her brother got when their master had found out about that fiasco. Her smile faded, mind bringing her back to the harsh reality they were in.

"The money should help up out for a few weeks so I'll need to find a job soon to keep us going…"

"I should too then."

"Uh no, bad idea."

"Why can't I work?"

"You have looked in a mirror recently right?"

"…Fair enough."

Ruby grabbed her backpack with a smirk, pleased at her small victory over him.

"Speaking off, you should get a disguise on. Many people weren't exactly…accepting…on you back home so let's not test the people in this land either. Might be safer." Alex pouted a little at having to keep in hiding but understood…had so for years since the first incident. Reaching out for her duffel, he shouldered it beside his, watching as she turned to face the city once more. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could easily read the tension and worry in her shoulders. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, not commenting on the way she jumped at his touch or the startled look in her eyes as he smiled calmly, glad he had decided to stay.

"We'll be fine, Ruby. After everything we've been through, this will be easy." She blinked and then smiled back, motioning toward the great city before them. Squaring her shoulders and relieved at not having to deal with this alone, she said

"Then let's not waste anymore time."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes its long for a first chapter but we wanted to give you guys a good look into them, hint at whats to come and get the setting down. It' going to get real crazy real fast! So….what'd you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Leave a review and let us know no matter what you want to say! :D <strong>

**And here's the link to JE2's Profile: u/4548093/**

**Don't own anything of this story minus the characters and parts of the ideas…yadda yadda..usual disclaimer. This story is likely set somewhere after Season 5 of 2k3 TMNT but before Season 6 (or in place of it…)**

**Hoping to maintain a weekly post so might catch you soon in the next chapter! ^_^**

**Til then, cya!**

**-Lucian**


	2. Encounters

**And we're back with another chapter! Little late and we're sorry about that…but hopefully you enjoy it and that's what matters!**

**And a big thanks to Fritzdonazia for been our first reviewer! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter Two: Encounters**

Ruby sighed, closing the door behind her before leaning against it. Shrugging her bag off her shoulders, she let it drop to the floor, kicking off her shoes in the process before walking through the small apartment she had rented out upon their arrival only three months ago.

"…I'm home…"

The fact she got no reply wasn't a big surprise but, glancing up at the clock a small frown still rose. Work hadn't run late today so she was home on time and even if Alex had gone out to gather supplies, he always tried to be home when she got back. And because he wasn't, a worm of worry started to creep through her stomach.

She knew Alex was a capable fighter, knew he could take care of himself in most jams and knew no one would see him attack if he used his usual weapon. But he was also the only family she had in this world and, after spending the last few weeks among them, knew they would not take too kindly to seeing a large turtle roaming the streets.

Walking quickly to her room, Ruby shed her work clothes and slipped into her black outfit, securing her katana onto her back. As she went to grab her mask, she heard a low chuckle coming from her doorway followed by a voice asking

"Going out without me? How cruel." Ruby rolled her eyes, standing to look at Alex saying

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just getting ready since you were running late." Alex just nodded, grinning at her.

"Oh so that's a 'I don't want to know what you found out' then?" Narrowing her eyes at him, she glanced at the duffel bag before back at him growling out

"What…did you…find…Alex?" Alex's grin annoying grew wider, clearly enjoying his hold on her. He wouldn't be mentioning it if it wasn't something worthwhile and that just annoyed her more.

"A nice little party I thought we'd crash tonight."

Ruby's face instantly lost its annoyed scowl, lighting up in delight. After a day of work, going out on a thug hunt was one of the best things to do and if Alex said he found a party, then it meant she was going to get to knock a fair few heads. Catching her grin, Alex turned and headed towards his own room, dumping the bag in before returning, motioning toward the window.

"Shall we head off then?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Her cry of delight echoed through the city, the two figures sprinting across the rooftops away from the alley of unconscious purple dragons. Alex smiled at his sisters elation, happy to see a smile back on her face. Then again, when didn't beating up some thugs make another smile?<p>

A slight noise drew their attention, both coming to a halt at the roofs edge. Alex crouched down, peering into the alley at the three guys laughing. Glancing up at Ruby, a small frown made its appearance when he took in her tense form and clenched hand. He felt the wind cause his grey mask tails to flutter against his neck as he asked quietly,

"Ruby?"

"Those guys…are scum. They harassed April, smashed some things in the shop and perved on me today at work."

Almost immediately, Alex's expression darkened, flaming orange eyes turning back to the alley.

"Then I think some payback is in order." Ruby nodded, letting Alex slip down into the shadowed alley before following quietly down the fire escape. It was only a trivial matter but, the way those guys had seemed to go out of their way to break many of the valuables April had and then try to hit on both girls just irked her to no end. And Alex, been the big brother he was, didn't take too kindly to anyone who harassed her.

Reaching the ground, she allowed her feet to make a slight noise, the simple sound causing the guys laughter to cease and their heads to turn, eyes narrowing in her direction, gazes trying to pierce the gloom she had shrouded herself in. The only source of light, a small dirty light bulb that flickered every few seconds, barely pierced the shadows wavering across the alley walls. All it took was a single step forward for the limited light to hit her eyes and get the guys attention focused on her. The sudden bout of laughter that came from the three guys caused Ruby to frown lightly.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ruby didn't even bother answering, simply drawing out her kunai and smirking when the guys jumped as the light bulb suddenly shattered, casting the entire alley into near full darkness. Using their distraction in that moment, Ruby surged forward, a soft laugh bubbling up as her elbow connected with a jaw, her knee to a stomach, and the handle of her kunai to the side of a head.

She heard a chuckle coming from the rooftop as the three guys collapsed around her and dismissed it, putting it down to Alex laughing at how easy she had taken them down. Reaching into one of their pockets, she wrinkled her nose when her hand brushed something squishy…something she did NOT want to know the label of. Pulling out a phone, she dialled 911, quickly said their location and the fact they would need ambulances and then dropped the phone, stomping it into oblivion with her heel.

Sheathing her weapon, she spun around and looked up toward the roof, expecting to see Alex crouched there waiting for her but found nothing. A small frown filtered onto her face and then she almost jumped when Alex stepped out of the shadows to her right asking

"What're you looking at, Ru?" She looked at him, then up to the roof, then back at him before pointing upwards.

"Weren't you…up there…laughing…?" Alex blinked and grinned, shaking his head.

"Nope, I was right down here with a front row seat to your performance." Then his expression sobered up, his tone lowering.

"But I heard it too. We have an audience…and have since just before you entered the alley. Four figures, ninjas by the way they keep themselves hidden. Top left corner, shadows near the chimney." Ruby nodded once quickly, quickly drawing out a shuriken and throwing it upwards and hearing the slight cry of surprise caused by the sudden action.

Ruby and Alex used that moment to race from the alley, the shadows seeming to reach out and draw them out sight…hiding them from whoever had been watching…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back on the rooftop…<em>

" Mikey! Are you alright?!"

"...Well, talk about rude! I wasn't even laughing at that dude, and look what happened! He totally scratched up my mask!"

"…He's fine..."

"Alrigh' Leo, who the shell was that!? Last time I checked, the Foot was the only ninjas in town...and that ain't one of them..."

"No...they weren't from the Foot..."

"'They'? I only counted one! On a three fingered hand, so I couldn't have gotten it wrong!"

"... But there was another that ran off with the first...and his energy signature was extremely familiar..."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Can you guess why Leo finds Alex's signature familiar? All shall be revealed! :D <strong>

**Don't forget to review, always appreciated! And for those waiting, the next chapter of The Fifth Turtle is almost done, having some wording troubles…should be up real soon, promise! ^_^**

**Hope to see you all in the next chapter! **

**-Lucian **


	3. Nighttime Troubles

**Disclaimer: We don't own any TMNT references (minus Alex and Ruby) and do not gain any profit from this, it's all in good fun etc etc etc**

**We're late, I know, I know and I'm sorry! It's been busy a****nd hopefully the chapter is worth the wait so, without any more distractions, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter 3: Nighttime Troubles**

After that incident last night, things had quieted down once more. The four figures hadn't followed them and Ruby had made it to work without incident…and without having her brother follow her just to be on the safe side. That argument had been long winded but ruby had stacked the points up against him and he had conceded for the first time in years…

…Something she was not going to let him forget anytime soon no doubt.

And now he was precariously balanced atop one of the many teetering piles of trash around the junkyard, elbow deep as he searched the last item on his list. Glancing up at the sky, Alex sighed.

He was going to be late.

Even though he realized this, he continued to look for that last missing piece he needed. It was a simple graphics memory chip, nothing fancy but it was a necessary part for the temporary computer he was trying to complete so he could work faster. The computer they had was ancient and slow and was driving him nuts. But no matter how hard he seemed to look, that damn chip just kept evading him!

He growled in frustration, standing and dusting off the scraps sticking to his legs. Ruby would get so mad at him if he was late…again…especially if he came home empty handed. Pushing the duffel bag slung across his shoulders behind his back, Alex steadily made his way down the junk pile. It was already quite dark, likely around nine-fifty…his sister got off at ten and thanks to the junkyards location, it'd take at least fifteen minutes to get home.

He had to pick the farthest one, didn't he?

Jumping the last few metres and landing lightly on the ground, Alex picked up the outfit lying on the ground, scowling at it before tugging the baggy pants and hooded jacket on. Yanking the irritating hood over his head, he shifted the bag into a more comfortable position and shoved his hands into the pockets. He loathed this stuff but Ruby had made him promise to wear a disguise whenever he was out in a public place.

He swore though, the moment he got onto the rooftops again, the stupid disguise was getting ditched. No doubt about that!

Making his way through the piles toward the junkyard fence line, his thoughts trailed back to the new lives here in New York City. He and Ruby had lived on the streets for the first week or so, surviving on the bare minimum while she hunted for a permanent job, Alex using that time to do some shady odd-end tasks for people to earn some cash for them to live on.

In the end, she had found a pretty good job at an old antique store in downtown Manhattan. While the neighbourhood was question, the work and pay was decent, and the owners, Casey and April Jones, were lovely people judging by what his sister had told him after she got the job. After a few weeks and selling some of the items they had brought with them, Ruby had managed to obtain them a small but liveable apartment.

And while she was out in the big city working, Alex had to remain inside their apartment…Alone…For hours on end…to say it got old real fast would be an understatement. Television became tedious, his reading supply dwindled and sleep only made his recurring dream to plaque his mind time and time again.

It didn't take too long for his boredom to rise enough he started to search for something he could do and had even managed to get himself a job that didn't require interaction and could be done from the comforts of home on the computer… Again, the computer they had was fine for a bit and he had steadily begun upgrading it which is what had lead him to the junk yard…

…He needed that stupid chip!

A sound reached him, and he froze. Voices. And they sounded close.

Suddenly his whole body went still at the slight sound that reached his ears. Soft spoken voices drawing closer. Without having to think about it and acting on pure instinct from years of training, he dropped down near a trash pile, allowing the long shadows to encompass his body as he lowered his ki, minimising his presence. Exhaling slowly, Alex then moved quickly and silently through the mounds of junk, going as close as he dared to the voices before stilling once more, listening.

"Ya sure, bro? This where it leads?"

"Yes Raph, I'm positive. This is where that energy signature trail ends."

Alex's eyes narrowed. At this time of night, the only people occupying the junk yard was him and the small group he was eavesdropping on. He had this strangest feeling he had met this group before, their presence familiar. As his hand slipped into the pant pocket and closed around the hilt of his dagger, it clicked.

These were the four from last night.

He didn't move, eyes locked on the shadowed figure that came into view, mere feet from his hidden position. His hand tightened on the blade's handle as he quickly evaluated his options. The chances of been discovered were fifty-fifty…but taking his lack of luck and the skills they had displayed during their brief meeting last night into consideration, the odds were looking less and less in his favour. They knew the city, this was their home…he on the other hand was out of his element and still learning the ins and outs of this world. His whole body tensed up further as another joined the conversation.

"So, what are we gonna do if we find them, Leo? Invite them to a slumber party?"

"Yeah, Mikey, with popcorn and everything!"

The one supposedly named Leo hushed the two others snapping out

"Guys! We don't even know if these two are a threat or not. All we know is that about them, is that they're well trained and one has a highly familiar aura. We need to find out who they are." He paused briefly, tone lowering to a whisper.

"I can't sense them anymore. They know we're here."

Alex's grip tightened even further on his weapon. They were talking about capturing and interrogating Ruby. There was no way in hell he would allow them anywhere near his sister! no matter the reasoning behind it. He was slightly curious as to why they would be after her anyway…they couldn't know about him…the only one who knew of his existence was Ruby and not a single person from this world knew his kind was real.

Then again, he didn't even know if there were any others like him. In a single dream that repeated itself over and over in his mind whenever he slept, he had been with others like him but…it was just a dream… Bringing his mind back to the situation at hand and pushing he dream back, he shifted slightly, drawing the sheathed blade out of his pocket.

Later, he wouldn't be sure what happened. Did his shifting cause the dirt beneath his foot to crunch? Did his brief slip of concentration allow his energy to rise again enough to be detected? Or was it simply his lack of luck? Whatever it was, the voices stopped abruptly, the single shadowed figure's gaze turning to look directly at where he was crouched.

A second later the sound of weapons been unsheathed cut through the air and his body reacted instantly, drawing own blade from its sheath and rising to block the strike of the katana aimed at his neck. The force of the blow knocked the dagger from his hand, sending it clattering to the side as the gleaming blade point pressed lightly against his throat.

Alex kept his body still, glaring up the blade's length to its wielder, the disguise keeping his appearance hidden while the shadows kept the four figures around him unknown. The one to his right let out a chuckle.

"Dude, you sure this is him? Caught so easily!" The katana wielder nodded once in response.

"This is definitely one of them. His ki is the same as the one I felt last night if not a bit weaker." Alex didn't say a word as the guy behind him said in a deep voice,

"Whadya wanna do with 'em?" The one in front, the leader he guessed, raising his gaze to look over Alex's head to the one before and then gave a barest of nods, the movement so slight Alex almost missed it.

Immediately his body tensed before he felt the blade shift from his neck at the exact same instant a force slammed into the back of his head. Orange eyes flew wide, the impact sending him forward into the dirt coated ground with a silent cry. His head spun as he tried to push himself back upright, forcibly ignoring the nausea that rose up in his throat at the motion. Tilting his head he glared up at the four figures only to drop to the ground again when another fist connected with his head causing his vision to swim and then fade out into blackness...

* * *

><p>"That was a bit harsh don't you think, Raph?"<p>

Raphael shrugged in response, watching Don kneel down before the limp clothed figure, glancing up at Leo once before reaching out to grasp the hood, pushing it away from the face of this stranger. As the hood fell back, Don yanked his hand away, eyes flying wide at the sight.

"No way…he's a…"

"Turtle?!"

Mikey clamped a hand over his mouth but his loud exclamation echoed through the junkyard. Leo shook his head and looked around quickly.

"We need to go, now. Grab him." Don reached out only to have Raph knock his hand away and yank the limp turtle from the ground, hauling him onto his shoulders in a fireman style saying

"It'll be quicker this way." Don rose and nodded, all four racing from the yard to the closest manhole, sliding down into the sewers they called home, all with the same question on their mind…

Who was this turtle?

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Alex feel so familiar to them if they've never met before? Well that remains a mystery to us all…and what will Ruby do once she finds out Alex isn't home? Many questions to be answered within the next chapter! :D <strong>

**Hope you liked it. You can find this story posted on JustineElla2's profile as well as she is my lovely co-writer in this and a better portion of this chapter's credit goes to her! ^_^**

**Catch you real soon and of course, please don't forget to review before you go!**

**-Lucian**


	4. Still A Mystery

**And we're back with another chapter! Updated on time so yay! Haha Shout out to my co-writer, JustineElla2 without who this story would never have seen the light of day ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter 4: Still A Mystery**

"A military grade Intel Core Processor! And a MSI GTX460 cyclone!"

Leo sighed at his second youngest brothers obvious excitement.

"Donnie, focus and stop going though his things." Don grinned sheepishly at him, pushing the bag back down by his side as he jogged alongside his brothers. The unconscious turtle was slung over Raph's shoulder's, jostling lightly with each movement and Don had been given the duffel bag to carry. Curiosity reigning, he had peaked in and found a beautiful collection of gizmo's, every single piece calling to his tech geek side.

All the components within were what one would require to build a top of the line computer with only one thing missing…a RAM chip. To go with what he had, the turtle would need a pretty advanced one, likely a Corsair DDR3 or DDR4…

Don shook his head, pushing the thoughts away from his mind as Leo gave him another stern look, silently telling him to hold off til later. Giving Leo a small smile, Don returned to his spot jogging alongside Raph, knowing they were almost home.

* * *

><p>"Alex, I'm home. Sorry I'm late but I grabbed Chinese on the way home for dinner."<p>

Ruby dumped the bags on the table, flicking on the kitchen light before looking round the silent apartment. Sighing, she slipped out of her shoes.

"Oh come on, where is he this time?" Flipping open her phone, Ruby tapped her fingers against the table top as she dialled Alex's number, waiting impatiently for him to answer. If anything, his phone was the one thing Alex always took with him and always answered if he could.

The steady drumming of her fingers slowed with each ring, stopping altogether when his phone went to message bank. That wasn't normal. That wasn't Alex. He would never be late without telling her and would never ignore his phone if he was able to answer it….even when caught up in a project. Ruby immediately hung up and was heading out the window seconds later, katana on her back.

Whatever was going on, she had a bad feeling it was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>It was the rank smell of the sewer tunnels penetrating his senses that woke Alex from his forced unconscious state. Fighting the urge to move and cover his nose, he remained immobile, opening his eyes just enough to make out the rounded tunnel walls racing past and the solid shell he was lying against…<p>

Wait…shell?!

Alex's eyes flew wide, struggling to remain still as he stared at the brown shell right in front of him, gaze trailing down to the dark green legs he could see pumping away below. _Holy hell, they're turtles! Large mutant turtles! I'm been kidnapped by TURTLES! No, no, no, no, NO! I don't wanna be turtle food! _Alex jerked in his captors grasp, tipping all his weight downwards until he heard the turtle grunt in annoyance, dropping him to the ground, the sewer water immediately soaking through the clothes he still wore.

"What the shell do ya think ya doing?!" Alex's orange eyes darted from one turtle to the other, spinning round to face the purple banded one and then spinning back, quickly taking a few steps away from them.

"Who are you guys?"

Spotting the weapons strapped to their sides and back, Alex's hands immediately went for his knives, eyes going wide when he found the spot empty. Patting the front, he almost smiled in relief when he felt the item still resting within the jacket pocket. He wasn't weapon-less at least, not that the turtles were aware of that. Raising his gaze to the four before him, he asked slowly,

"And where is the rest of my stuff?"

The red banded one growled, stalking toward him.

"As if we were gonna let ya keep the weapons ya numbskull! Ya a ninja and we ain't stupid." Alex smiled at them, reaching into the pocket to pull out the only item he had on him, grinning at the red banded turtle before replying in a mock copy-cat tone,

"Well apparently ya are cause ya left this on me." The turtle scoffed before the one with the orange mask grinning, pipping up with,

"'Sides, what're you gonna do with that?" Alex glanced down at the yoyo in his hands, rolling it around before looking back up at them.

"More than you thi-" His eyes flew wide, empty hand coming up to grab his neck before turning to stare at the purple masked turtle holding a small empty syringe in his hand. Alex blinked rapidly, swaying slightly on his feet as the yoyo fell from his hands.

"You've….got to…be kidding me… Bested by…a bunch….of turtles…" His eyes rolled in his head, sliding down the tunnel wall and slumping on the ground as the drug took effect. The last thing he heard was one of them saying

"You think he knows he's a turtle as well?"

* * *

><p>Don slid the empty tube back into his belt, catching the look the others gave him. With a small shrug he said simply<p>

"He wasn't about to go quietly so I figured that was the easiest option. That and we can't have him knowing how to get to our home." Leo stepped forward, nodding in agreement.

"That was a wise decision, Don.* He crouched down, picking up the yoyo from the water and looking at it curiously.

"It's quite heavy for a simple toy. And he clearly finds it valuable. Put it in the bag and lets go. I want to get home before he awakens again." Rising, he moved to the side allowing Raph to pull the turtle over his shoulders again, making a face as the water sodden pants dripped water down his arm grumbling

"He sure as shell feels lighter without that stinkin' yoyo…what's that thing made of? Steel?"

Don shook his head, inspecting the small toy.

"An alloy type metal but what kind, I am not sure. It's quite fascinating…" He trailed off, grinning and slipping the yoyo into the bag when Leo raised an eye ridge at him.

"I'll look into it more later and get back to you on it." Mikey laughed as Leo smiled, setting off at a jog again with the others close behind, going over the past events with a small frown.

No matter what reason he thought of to justify this familiar feeling he got whenever he looked at this turtle, nothing seemed to fit. Whoever he was, they had met before…he just wasn't sure when, or where.

Whoever this turtle was, he was still a mystery.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little jumpy I know but it worked out better that way and doing multiple POV's is how my style of writing works at times. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review before you leave (always love hearing the readers thoughts on our work as that is how we improve!) and we will catch you again next week with another chapter ^_^ <strong>

**Til then, cya!**

**-Lucian**


	5. Coloured Interrogation

**Big Shout out to Fritzdonzaia! thank you very much for your reviews and constant support! We both appreciate it immensely ^_^ **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter 5: Coloured Interrogation**

_The sun shone brightly, its rays glancing off the thin sheet of snow that blanketed the ground and the tall pine trees. Underneath one such tree, a large rock was occupied by a heavily clothed turtle holding a thick worn-covered book. He placed the book down before picking up a sheet of paper, folding it carefully. _

_"'Nother two inches... Annnnd... Done!" The young tot beamed triumphantly down at his paper bird, before setting it down gently beside him._

_"Now to try a fish..." He froze abruptly, as a shifting sound of snow reached him. He lifted his scarf, pulling his coat around in an effort to hide his green skin and shell, squeezing his eyes shut, tense for whoever was about to find him..._

_"Ouch! 'Lexy!"_

_Alex's eyes opened and he turned to look at his little sister standing ankle deep in the snow. Ruby was rubbing her arm where the fabric was now torn at the shoulder. She gave him a small pouty look before muttering quietly at his questioning look,_

_"Tree branch hit me." She walked over, taking a seat next to him on the rock. She picked up the paper as she sat, staring at it curiously. _

_"'wan?" Alex nodded, taking it from her gently. _

_"Yeah, it was the easiest... Why'd you follow me?" Ruby shrugged. _

_"'Ina was trying teach me to cook...boring!"_

_Alex grinned at his sister. 'Ina', or Sina, as her name was, was always attempting to teach the five year old various things. Often stuff that would be useful for an housewife, not an adventurous child such as Ruby. He went to pick up his book, only to find his sister had it in her hands, eyes looking over the page._

_"...You should make a 'nowflake next!" She said with a grin. Alex rolled his eyes, taking the book. He was about to reply, to say the snowflake wasn't even in this book, when a young voice shot though the air._

_"Alexander! Ruby!"_

_Both of their eyes lit up at the sound of her voice, both jumping off the rock. _

_"We're coming, Mama!" Ruby called back, grabbing the swan carefully, before turning to her brother. _

_"Ready to go?" Alex nodded, pulling his hood up to cover his green skin once more. Ruby nodded, and turned to run back home. Alex followed, a large grin on his face as he headed back to the one place that his six year old mind called home._

* * *

><p>"-ey! HEY! Wake up!"<p>

Alex opened his eyes, vision blurry. He blinked rapidly, his senses sharpening quickly as he noticed his position. His arms were strapped tightly to the armrests of the chair he was attached to. A quick tug on his legs proved his captors had taken their time to restrain him fully. Still, his slightly panicked mind had him twisting and tugging at his restraints, up until the person talking to him previously grasped his shoulders tightly, halting his struggles.

"Seriously, stop! You're only going to get irritation burns if you keep that up!" Alex lifted his head, glaring at the purple banded turtle, loathing the look of slight concern in his eyes. His teeth clenched, his gaze practically glaring holes into the other turtles head as he growled in a low tone

"Untie me. NOW." Purple released his shoulder, backing up slightly with a sigh.

"We can't do that." Alex growled again, the sound stilling as another voice entered the conversation.

"He's up? Why didn't you tell us?" Alex's head snapped toward the doorway, seeing the other three standing there. Red had a smug smirk on his face, as he stepped over to the restrained turtle. Alex clenched his hands into fists, wishing that he could slam one of those fists into that smug smile and watch it fall. Instead, he ground out,

"You must be enjoying this, aren't you?" Red shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Not gonna lie, but yea', I am."

His glare was torn away from the red banded turtle as Blue pulled up a chair in front of him, leaning forward and locking gazes with his. He was quiet for a bit, looking as if he was trying to pry for information by eyes alone. Alex gave him a small smile.

"You should take a picture. It lasts longer that way." Blue's face didn't change but the orange masked one in the background did give off a little chuckle. Alex looked up at him and grinned.

"Ah so you're the good humoured one then?" Orange grinned back, opening his mouth to answer before snapping his mouth shut again at the side look Blue sent him. Alex just chuckled.

"And you're the serious one making…" He paused, looking up at Red who had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Making you the hot tempered one and…" Alex glanced toward the purple masked turtle, tilting his head curiously before noting the desk laden down with various gizmos behind him.

"You must be the clever one." He smiled, turning his gaze back to Blue.

"Am I right, Mr Serious?"

Blue cocked his head, his face void of expression.

"You're about...17 years old, correct?" Alex blinked, quickly covering it with a confident smirk as he asked with laughter in his tone,

"Oh, we're playing number games now? I'm guessing your... 12, right?" Orange gave off another snicker, but a sharp look from Red silenced him. Blue continued to stare at him, eyes boring into his and, as much as Alex didn't want to admit it, he felt like he wanted to look away…to give in. Almost immediately his stubborn streak reared up, smothering that urge.

Alexander Aldrin did not give in! And certainly not to a TURTLE!

Blue watched him curiously, his expression betraying nothing as he spoke in a calm tone.

"I'm guessing you've trained for a while. Around...eleven years? Give or take." Alex chuckled, shaking his head

"Way off! Try 23 years. I look a lot younger than I actually am." Though his outward façade didn't quite show it, Alex found he had to mentally focus on keeping his outward expression relaxed even as he internally felt the small rise of panic curling in his stomach. This turtle was seeing right through him and something about him just made Alex want to just trust him, to tell him everything. It was like this sense of calming familiarity flowing through him... Alex blinked then, suddenly sitting up straighter, eyes narrowing on the turtle in front of him.

"Did you drug me?"

Red scoffed loudly.

"Why would we need ta drug you when Leo 'ere can read ya like an open book?!" This time, Alex didn't even try to stop his body from stiffening, eyes widening slightly at the name. Slowly, he let his gaze roam the four turtles before him, coming to a halt on the blue banded one watching him carefully.

"Leo…nardo?"

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duuuunnn!<strong>

**Sorry, couldn't resist :p So, what'd you think? As always don't forget to leave a comment before you go after reading, this story can be found on my co-writers page, JustineElla2 as well so feel free to go check out her work, she's got some amazing stories on there! ^_^ **

**And we will catch you again real soon!**

**Til then, cya**

**Lucian**


	6. Unwanted Prying

**Now this was a full on co-write chapter! Literally wrote a section then JE2 wrote a section, then back to me and so on. You'll have to tell us if this method works well or if doesn't make a difference or doesn't work at all. Let us know! And because we are so late with this update, we've done two chapters for you :)**

**Enjoy and I'll catch you at the end of the chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter 6: Unwanted Prying**

_**Previously…**_

_Slowly, he let his gaze roam the four turtles before him, coming to a halt on the blue banded one watching him carefully. _

_"Leo…nardo?"_

'Leo' stiffened, eyes filled with suspicion as he almost glared at Alex.

"How did you know my full name?" he asked lowly. Alex blinked, shaking his head.

"I... have no clue." Seeing the doubtful looks from all four, he insisted.

"I really don't know! Maybe you look like a Leonardo? The name just felt... Right."

Blue/Leo's expression turned slightly dark as he leaned forward with his eyes glinting dangerously. That sharp blue gaze seemed to be trying to pierce through him.

"No, there's another reason...Enlighten us on what it is." Alex clamped his jaw shut, glaring right back. The damage was already done cause he hadn't kept his mouth shut but, until he found a way to escape, it was best not to make them more on edge then they already were.

Without pulling his gaze away, blue spoke over to purple.

"Do you have anything that can help our friend here loosen up a bit? Truth serum or anything like that?" Alex's gaze narrowed further at 'Leo' as Purple nodded in the background.

"I do have some. But are you sure?" Red suddenly growled loudly.

"This is pointless! Let me at 'im and I'll 'ave 'im singing like a bloody canary!" Alex smirked at him, poking his tongue out

"Singing like a canary hey? In your dreams, Raph." His eyes suddenly flew wide, lips clamping shut again as he mentally berated himself and four gazes locked on him again. _Shell, I'm not doing so good today am I? But seriously, how do I know their names…? _

A small frown made its way up onto his face as 'Raph' glowered at him, Orange keeping him back as Purple wandered over with a small syringe filled with a clear liquid. Purple glanced at 'Leo' who nodded, ignoring the growls coming from behind them as Purple neared Alex, placing a hand on his arm and lining the needle up. Alex kept his gaze locked on him as the needle slid into his skin, flinching slightly at the sharp pain and murmuring under his breath

"Geez, Don, a warning would have been nice…"

Purple's eyes snapped up to his, flying wide.

"How…how did you know my name?" Alex would have kicked himself if he could. He didn't know what it was but been around them was making him lose focus. Any other interrogation and he would have been wound up tighter than a clam and nothing would have made him talk but these four…what was it about them that put him at ease and yet made him wary at the same time?

Not knowing was really starting to bug him.

'Leo' leaned forward, his eyes once again locked on Alex.

"So... What's your name?" Alex smirked, opening his mouth to reply sarcastically,

"Al-" He clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide. The... The serum! Dammit! It was a fast effect one. He cursed mentally. That serum was going to make him tell these turtles everything even if he didn't want to! Blue cocked his head, looking at him curiously.

Al...? Alphonse? Alfred? Alexander? Which one is it?" Alex kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer but could already feel the headache starting to form from resisting the serum's effects.

Leo sighed at Alex's show of stubbornness, looking over to Purple/Don.

"Donnie... Care to explain to our guest the consequences of trying to reject effects of the serum? I think he might be a lot more complacent if we told him the consequences." Don opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted as Alex spoke.

"Truth Serum is a general term for a range of psychoactive medications used to derive information from subjects who are unable or unwilling to provide the information sought. It usually contains chemicals that alter the higher cognitive functions of the subject causing them to relax and be more complacent in giving up information upon questioning. The chemicals usually found in this type of serum are ethanol, scopolamine, and benzilate but other chemicals that may be found to add or decrease potency would be modzolam, sodium thiopental and temazepam among a few others all designed to decrease the subjects ability to control their thoughts and therefore are more likely to become loose tongued. Trying to resist the chemicals currently racing through my system include headaches or possibly permanent mental damage…both of which can be avoided by speaking the truth."

Alex looked round at them, silently cheering at the silence he was greeted with which was only broken when Don said slowly,

"…Exactly." Leo tilted his head curiously, eyes examining Alex once more as Alex just smiled at him, the headache that had been forming quickly vanishing. All he had to do to maintain a stable ground was to be wary of what he answered and, by answering select questions truthfully until the mild drug left his system, he would be able to prevent the repercussions on not answering and refocus on his attempts at getting free and away from these turtles.

Leo cocked his head, his expression showing mild curiosity.

"Where did you learn all that?" Don looked just as curious, if not more. Alex smirked, looking for all the world like the answer was obvious.

"Books. It's impossible for me to go to school, genius." He smirked as a growl from Raph/Red reached his ears.

"Leo, c'mon, give me five minutes alone with this guy... I need somethin' to pummel, and he's just askin' for it! BIG time!" Orange chuckled, while Alex rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't get a hit in if you tried!" Raph growled, stalking up to him and pushing his face in close, glaring daggers at him.

"Says the one tied to a CHAIR." Alex grinned back even while he mentally frowned, testing his bindings again and hoping for some give. Nothing. Not even the slightest shift in the rope.

If Raph went for his head, he was flexible enough to dodge but, anything lower and he may be in trouble. Leo looked over at Raph, giving him a stern look and Alex used that moment to twist his wrist hard, biting down on his lower lip as his skin burned from the motion but it didn't stop him as he felt the bonds loosening just enough. Leo turned back to face Alex, the captive immediately ceasing his actions and meeting Leo's gaze with his own even one, his face one of a calm facade.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

Alex smirked, this time knowing how to answer in a way that wasn't lying…but wasn't been truthful either. Keeping his gaze locked with Leo's, he simply replied,

"I told you already, I'm Al." Leo cocked his head, looking over his slender form curiously.

"Are you really trained in Ninjutsu?" Alex only nodded, that was something simple he could tell this turtle. Orange, obviously couldn't stand being silent for so long, burst out,

"So, are you really friends with the Shadow?! 'Cause it looked like you are! " he smiled, along with Blue. Though Leo's smile looked more triumphant, then happy. Alex clenched his teeth, grounding out slowly

"Y-yes...I know the vigilante quite well..." The thought of his sister sent a pang of worry through him. He could only hope that she was still at home and not out on the streets looking for him…but this was ruby he was talking about. If she showed up here, somehow managing to find him, then it would not end well…he could just feel it. Taking a deep breath then releasing it slowly, Alex met Leo's gaze, his resolve hardening.

He was not about to give up anything that would out his sister in danger; no matter the consequences.

As if sensing the increased stubbornness level and the struggles brewing beneath the surface, Leo leaned forward, a small smirk finding its way up onto his face.

"Then, Al, care to tell us how you know her so well?" Alex immediately clamped his mouth shut tightly, glaring at the turtle before him even as the headache started to form, pounding away behind his temples but he ignored it, flexing his feet ever so slightly against the bonds around his ankles as his hands clenched, nails biting into his palms.

...Almost there…just a little longer…

Don blinked, looking over in concern at him. Alex ignored it, refusing a single peep to be heard out of him. His eyes flickered shut, squeezed tightly as his headache hammered at his skull. Sweat started to gather at his brow, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this...even his stubbornness had limits…and if the headache grew too much then he wouldn't be able to focus enough to restrain his answers.

Not much longer and he would have to answer something truthfully before the serum took a permanent toll on his mind. Leo's smirk slowly faded as he watched the bound turtle seem to curl up as much as he could in pain. Something in him hated seeing the bound turtle like that, something wanting him to end their captives pain.

"Fine. Then, Al, what's your real name?" He asked, hiding his sympathy with an iron voice. Alex sucked in a deep breath, the hammering starting to fade slightly as he managed to ground out from between clenched teeth.

" Alex...My name is Alex."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>And now…they have a name…but how does Alex know theirs? How much longer can he resist the serum coursing through his veins? How long til he gives up information he can never take back? <strong>

**Guess you'll have to wait and find out ;) Don't forget to leave a review, always love hearing from our readers :D**

**Cya in the next chapter!**

**-Lucian**


	7. Frosted Interactions

**Hey everyone, sorry the extreme delay with this! Things got in the way but, it's done now and should have the next chapter uploaded on time! Fingers crossed anyway :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

**Chapter 7: Frosted Interactions **

It was like pulling the plug on a bath full of water. The moment those words were out the hammering in his head flowed away leaving him breathing heavily, head hanging slightly as he straightened once more, eyes narrowing on the turtle before him, dark with a mild anger. In that moment, he hated them.

Hated the fact they were keeping him restrained without probable cause.

Hated that they seemed so familiar to him even when he had no clue how.

Hated how they were forcing him into things he didn't want to do.

And hated them for bringing his sister into their troubles.

Leo's eyes remained on him but, by the way his ridges furrowed together, Alex knew his captor was feeling the anger rolling off him in waves. The sarcastic humorous captive was gone. Now, now he just wanted out.

Play time was over.

He heard Don take a step back toward the desk and his eyes snapped over to him for a second before falling to the desk once more, this time analysing everything he could see. His duffel bag was down beside the desk, his phone and yoyo resting atop the wooden table and…right beside them, was the very chip he had been looking for. A slow smirk rose up on Alex's face as he turned his gaze back to the silent turtle in front.

"Can I ask you something, Leo?" The blue turtle frowned, not moving an inch or giving an answer but, Alex hadn't really been looking for one.

"I'm curious about something. I've never seen you guys before…never met you until just a few nights ago when you happened to see Shadow…never even knew there were other mutant turtles roaming the city sewers…" Keeping his eyes locked with Leo's, he leaned forward as much as he could, the movement covering the extra twist he put behind his ankles while his question masked the slight sound that came from him pulling free of the bindings.

"So why are you holding me captive?"

Leo frowned, leaning forward to meet Alex's fiery gaze.

"...We have no idea who the shell you are. For years we assumed we were the only mutant turtles in this city...But then you showed up. Out of nowhere. All we want are answers to HOW." Leo's eyes narrowed, voice dropping in tone.

"And WHO. We know nothing about you, and with the vague and empty answers you have given us, you aren't helping your case." Leo leaned back, expression cooling.

"Just give us the TRUTHFUL answers to what we want, and we'll let you go. That should be simple enough for you to understand."

Alex's expression didn't change except for the falling of the smirk that had taken residence on his features. And the further that smile fell, the darker his gaze became.

"You want simple? How about you turn that phase around then? I know as much of you as you do of me but you don't see me seeking you out, kidnapping you, binding you to a chair and drugging you. And my answers have been truthful, hard to lie when you got a truth serum flowing through your veins. You haven't given me one reason to be forthcoming with you, no incentive to be bothered to answer and, since you're ninjas as well, I know that if you were in my position, you'd rather let the serum tear your mind apart then give up answers."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "What's so important that you'd let the serum year your mind apart?" His eyes suddenly widen, a hint of understanding in his eyes. "... Your protecting someone, aren't you?" Alex was about to snap back a reply, truth or false, he didn't care at this point, when he froze. A sound cutting though the air from the desk, a sound he knew all too well. And it made his blood freeze.

That ringtone. Ruby.

Don turned to the phone, picking it up and turning the screen to face them.

"Who's Ru-Ru?" Alex grit his teeth, the pain returning but he was not going to give up anything on his sister. Leo's gaze flicked form the him to the phone and then back, understanding clear in his eyes.

"You're protecting whoever's calling. Who are they?" Alex's body tensed, nails biting into his palms while the phone continued to ring in Don's hand.

"Should we answer it, Leo?" Alex glared at the turtle before him, waiting for his answer. His answer would determine his next move…he hoped for their sake it was the right one.

Leo stared at Alex, before speaking.

"Put it on speaker." Don nodded, pressing a few buttons while Alex sat frozen stiff in the chair, praying his sister was smart, and was not going to say anything. His prayer went unanswered. The phone crackled for a moment before a young woman's panicked voice shouted from the phone at machine gun pace, gradually growing in tone and volume.

"Where is my brother? Who are you people? What do you want? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Mikey blinked once before asking

"You have a sister? She a turtle too?" Alex just leant back in the chair, remaining silent as he relaxed his arms, ignoring the inquisitive look Leo was giving him while smiling internally as he felt the bonds around his arm loosen considerably. Don moved closer, placing the phone near Alex as the women's voice screamed out again

"ANSWER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?!" Leo gestured for Alex to answer and Alex just sighed.

"Ru, chill, I'm here. Little tied up at the moment but don't worry, I won't be with them much longer. They're not very nice company." The phone remained silent for a moment before she spoke again, this time in a much quieter tone.

"Hurry it up then., Dinners going cold." Alex chuckled lightly, keeping eyes on Leo.

"Will do. If I'm not back in time, just leave my plate on my desk beside the Trombone and I'll pick it up later." He didn't get an answer as the phone clicked signalling she had hung up…

…He just hoped she understood his message. Don closed the phone, turning to put the phone back on the desk. Leo's gaze turned to Don and, in that moment, Alex moved.

* * *

><p>Ruby placed the phone back in her pocket, eyes locked in the building her brothers phone tracker had led her to. It was in the middle of Central Park, and the place before her looked like a crumbling, broken down castle. She scowled, shouldering her bag and storming towards it, full intent to get her brother out...<p>

...And not paying any attention to the frost gathering at her wake.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>As always we own nothing TMNT related minus our OC's, Alex and Ruby. We make no profit from this and simply write in the hopes that others will enjoy reading as much as we do writing ^_^ <strong>

**Please review, they're always appreciated! **

**Back soon**

**-Lucian**


End file.
